gardevoirisawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
TDRI Episode 1
TOTAL DRAMA REMIX Episode 1- "The Not So Happy Campers Part 1" Note: This episode does have a lot of scenes taken from the actual first episode. This being a remix, some things remain the same and some of my favorite scenes will appear once again, but things should get more changed up as we move along. Enjoy! Chris: Yo! Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, located somewhere in Muskoka! We're dishing out the hottest new reality show on television. 29 teens have signed up for 8 weeks of fun at a resort. Ha! A resort! Little do they know that their weeks will be spent here, at a crummy old summer camp. They'll have to compete in humiliating challenges, eat disgusting camp food- Slop: I take offense to that! Chris: -and battle it out for 8 weeks for a small fortune of one million dollars and cheesy tabloid fame. *takes out chest full of gold* Which, let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. The campers will be split into three teams, and every night the losing team will face elimination at the dreaded elimination ceremony. Here, all their fates are decided, as one camper will not receive a marshmallow and be forced down the Dock of Shame, to the Boat of Losers. But hey, I'm wasting time. Let's meet our competitors, shall we? And remember, they might be a little ticked since we told them this was a resort...haha. *A boat pulls up to the dock....Trent walks off with his guitar and luggage* Chris: Hello Trent! Welcome to the island! Trent: This isn't a resort. Chris: Nope! I lied, woopsies. Please stand over there while we wait for the others to arrive. *motions to his right* Trent: *walks over to the edge of the dock, glares at Chris and then waits for the other boats* Chris: *as the next boat pulls up* Gwen! Hey! Gwen: *looks around* I did not sign up for this. Chris: Yeah, funny thing. You did. *pulls out contract* Gwen: *rips up contract* There. Where's your contract now? Chris: *pulls out a bunch of contracts* Right here. Gwen: Whatever. *walks away from Chris until she reaches Trent, he smiles at her and she smiles back* Trent: What a letdown, right? Gwen: Yeah. Chris: Next up, Izzy! Izzy: Hi hi hi hi! It's great to meet you all! *rapidly shakes Chris's hand* Do we get to light things on fire now? Chris: Lemme think about that....no. Izzy: Aww *holds her head down and walks over to Gwen and Trent* Trent: Hey, don't let it get you down. I'm sure you'll be able to light something on fire at some point, right Gwen? *winks at her* Gwen: Oh-oh! Yeah definetly! Don't get too down. Izzy: YAY! FRIENDS! *hugs Gwen and Trent, there eyes bulge out* Trent: *barely breathing* Pl-please let go. Izzy: *lets go* Chris: Hey! Stop interacting so much! We have a budget, you know. Gwen: *rolls her eyes* Oh no! We can't let you go over your precious little budget under ANY circumstances... Chris: *glares at Gwen....turns around to the next boat* It's party dude, Geoff! Geoff: *dancing on the boat...gets off the boat* Hey man. It's an honor to meet you man. Chris: Great to see you man. *pounds fist with Geoff* Gwen: If they say man one more time, I'm gonna puke. Geoff: Where do I go man? I- Gwen: *crouches over the dock and pukes in the ocean* BLAUGH!!! Chris: Gwen, please save it for the brunch challenge. And Geoff, go stand with the others....man. Gwen: BLAUGH!!!! Geoff: *walks over to a concerned Trent and smiling Izzy, they're both looking at Gwen* Chris: Next up, the nerdy Derpwins and Draculas playing dweeb, Harold! Harold: Hey that was rude! It's actually called Dun- Chris: *in Harold's face* ZIP IT!!!! Harold: *walks over to the others, Gwen is now standing again, he prepares to say something* Gwen: Please, save it. Chris: Our 6th competitor this season, the brainless beauty, Lindsay! Lindsay: *gets on the dock* Hi Chris! Chris: *to camrea* Not too shabby. Gwen: Perv. Chris: Welcome to the isl- Geoff: Cha, dude, that was pretty pervy. Chris: *glares at Gwen and Geoff....continues* WELCOME TO THE ISLAND LINDSAY! Lindsay: Ooh, is this the hotel? Where's the spa? Hi everybody! Harold: Wow, you're beautiful. Lindsay: Aww, thanks stranger! Izzy: Wanna light stuff on fire after we get off the dock? Lindsay: Totally! Chris: I repeat, there will be NO LIGHTING THINGS ON FIRE!!! NONE!!! Izzy: *has a lit match in her hand* None? Chris: What the-where'd you get- nevermind! Put the match out, NOW! Izzy: Awww... *drops the match in the water* Chris: Please welcome our next competitor, the skater dude Nick! (Nick has brown hair, brown eyes, and looks fairly strong. He wears a dark blue hoodie with orange shoulderpads and has blue jeans and black shoes.) Nick: Yo, um...correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't the brochure say this was a resort? Chris: Did it? Nick: I uh...I...I THOUGHT IT DID! Chris: *shrugs* Maybe you were wrong. This is a camp, dude. Nick: Aww man. *walks over to the others* Izzy: Don't be sad, we will light him on fire in the middle of the night. Nick: *backs away from Izzy* Woah, creepy much? Izzy: *smiles* It's my specialty. Chris: Competitors 8 and 9! Welcome Beth and Heather! Beth: *spitting on Heather, continuing to talk as they walk off the boat* So thenth Ith wath like, no, thath your dog! Walkth your own dog! You knowth? Heather: Finally. There was only so much more I could take of that idiot. Why did I have to share a boat? Gwen: *to Trent* Wow, she's nice. Lindsay: She doesn't seem nice! Heather: Oh, I'm very nice. If you're on my good side, catch my drift? Lindsay: *doesn't get the threat, smiles and nods* She is nice! Heather: Pfft. Idiot. *continues to walk, Gwen trips her* Ow! What gives, goth freak? Gwen: *fake smile* Just giving you a hint of what will happen if you try any of that stuff with me. Heather: Ugh, whatever. Chris: *the next boat pulls up, Ezekiel gets off* Yo yo yo, it's the homeschooled kid, Ezekiel! What's up Zeke? Ezekiel: Uh, I think I see a bird. Chris: Okay...listen, I know you're homeschooled and not very used to the outside world...but do yourself a favor and try not to get voted off too early, okay? Ezekiel: Sir yes sir! *salutes and hits himself in the face* Ow, eh! Chris: ....next, the sarcastic schemer, Noah! Noah: Ugh, is this where we're staying? The brochure said differently. Chris: *shrugs* Maybe you read it wrong? Noah: I'm a volunteer at the library and a straight A student in all honors classes. Long story short, I don't read things wrong. Chris: Alright, whatever you say. Good luck winning the million with those MENTAL skills. Lindsay: There's a PRIZE? Do you know how much lipstick I could buy with that much money? Heather: Not enough to make you literate. Lindsay: Aww, Heather says I'm literally a good person! That's so nice! When do we get the money? Chris: Shush, I'll explain everything later. First, say hello to famed rea- Blaineley: Ahem, you mean normal average 16-year-old Blaineley O'Malley! *begins walking towards the others* Chris: Oh, whatever. I'll let it pass for now. Harold: You certainly let the quality of the camp pass! Chris: Shut up Harold! Harold: Whatever, GOSH! Chris: Good luck welcoming this dude without him snapping your arm in half. It's the juvy delinquent, Duncan! Duncan: Hey. This isn't a resort. Chris: No it isn't! Surprise! Duncan: I don't like surprises. Chris: Look dude, you just got out of juvy. Try not to get back in. Duncan: I don't listen to the rules of the authority. Noah: Wow, what a real tough guy. Nice piercings original. Duncan: *grabs Noah's lip* Thanks. Want one? Noah: No thanks...can I have my lip back please? Duncan: *lets go...Noah's lip swings back and hits him in the face* Noah: Thanks. Izzy: What did you get sent to juvy for? Duncan: Eh, I burnt down an old shed. Izzy: Cool! We'll be great friends! Heather: *rolls her eyes* Duncan: *winks at Heather* Heather: *makes gagging motion* Chris: Our next contestant is a famous singer, it's Justin Bieber! Lindsay: Yay! I love Justin Beaver! Gwen: This is a joke, right? Chris: Yeah, I just wanted to see your reactions. Priceless. *snickers* Our next contestant is actually a small, quiet girl from, eh, who knows? Please welcome Emily! (Emily has purples eyes and black hair. She has a black hoodie with dark blue pants. The design of a small strawberry is on the hoodie. She has white shoes) Emily: *quietly* H-hi...is this the camp? Chris: YUP! THIS IS THE CAMP!!!! IN THIS CAMP PEOPLE TALK LOUDLY!!! Emily: Oh...okay. *walks over and sits far away from the others* Heather: Ugh, what's her problem? Gwen: She just needs a little space. She's not as social as you, Miss Queen Bee. Heather: Grrrrr Gwen: Bring it on. Chris: Woah! Save the fighting for when we begin, okay? Harold: Technically Chris, as the camreas are rolling, we already have began. Chris: For the last time Harold, shut. your. FACEEEEE! Harold: Fine, but don't blame me if you get called incorrect. Chris: Next, the pinkheads, the best friends forever, the- Gwen: The love here is making me sick again. Chris: -please welcome Katie and Sadie! Katie: Ohmigosh Sadie it's a summer camp! Sadie: I've always wanted to go to a summer camp! Katie and Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! *The other contestants are covering their ears and cringing. Chris is wearing earplugs. He takes out the earplugs* Chris: Hello Katie and Sadie. Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa! Your home for the next 8 weeks! Katie: Like, yay! This will be so exciting! Sadie: Weeeee!! *they run towards the others* Chris: Contestant number 17! The Codester! The Codmeister! It's Cody! Cody: Hey, sup Chris. Chris: Not much, dude. Just working out the bugs in my plan to torture you all. Nick: Wait, wha- Cody: Nice, nice. *walks down the dock, doing a smug smile and pretending to be cool* Looks like the ladies have already arrived. *stands next to Gwen* Gwen: Um....yeah, I'm just gonna move over here. *scoots away from Cody* Trent: Wait up Gwen! *scoots towards Gwen* Geoff: Where the party goes, I go. *scoots towards Trent and Gwen* Chris: Next up on the list....um....is it Nadashboard? (Natasha is a strawberry blonde with yellow eyes. She has a pink tank top on with white shorts and green high heels. She is very snobby) Natasha: It's Natasha. Like you would know. You should all give up now if you expect to beat me. Chris: How do you already know this is a contest? Natasha: My parents bought all the information about this show from the producers. It was so easy. Nick: Oh, hey Natasha! You're pretty. Natasha: Please, be a sweetie and don't waste your time, okay? Heather: *smiles* I like her. Natasha: *walks past Heather* Ew, no way am I standing next to outdated fashion. *stands next to Lindsay* She's more my type. Heather: *mumbles under breath* In more ways than one. Chris: Yo, who wants to see the brickhouse with heart? Harold: I've arrived. And *stretches* yeah, I'm pretty built. Izzy: Hahahaha! He's pathetic! Harold: *frowns* Chris: Harold, you're embarassing yourself at this point. Anyways, here's DJ! DJ: Yo Chris my man *handshakes Chris* Nice to meet you. Is this the resort? Chris: Yup! DJ: Huh...it looked a lot different on the pamphlet. Chris: Look, it's a giant, no it's the Hurk, no...it's Eva! Eva: *gets off the boat* Hmm. Nice place. Chris: Is it really? Eva: *raises fist to Chris's face* No. Heather: Ugh, psycho. Izzy: NO! I'M THE PSYCHO! Eva: *walks down the dock and stands next to Cody* Cody: Hey, can I help you with that bag? Eva: Knock yourself out. *drops the bag on Cody's foot* Cody: OW! What's in there, dumbbells? Eva: Yes, actually. Chris: Now onto someone a little more calm, it's surfer chick, Bridgette! Bridgette: Hey guys. What's up? Duncan: What's with the surfboard? This isn't Malibu, honey. Bridgette: I thought we were staying on a beach. Chris: We are! *shot of littered beach, a seagull with a 6 pack plastic around its neck washes up on the shore* Bridgette: *walks down the dock* Geoff: Hey, my name's Geoff, what's yours? Bridgette: I'm Bridgette, nice to meet you Geoff. Gwen: Someone has a crush. *smiles* Natasha: Ew, I wouldn't let that guy touch me. Chris: What's that off in the distance? Is it....Tyler? Tyler: *jet skiing on a boat* WOOOHOOOOO!!! TO THE EXTREME DUDES! Nick: Nice ride, bro! Tyler: Oh, you know it! *goes over a wave and tumbles, rolls* WOAHHHHHHHHH!!! *flies into the luggage* Natasha: Hey, my stuff is in th-*is hit in the face by her bag and knocked in the ocean* Heather: *getting the water out of her hair* Ugh! What a dolt! Geoff: Wicked wipeout man! Tyler: Thanks, I- *slips on the dock* WOAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Noah: Here we go again. Chris: Everybody, please welcome Courtney! *helps her off the boat* Courtney: Thanks, I- *is hit by Tyler and knocked in the water* Tyler: Oops, sorry. Courtney: *takes a deep breath....* It's fine, just...be more careful next time, okay? Tyler: You got it. Eva: If it was me, I would've drowned him. Tyler: *smiles nervously at Eva and then runs back to the other end of the dock* Cody: *helps Courtney up onto the dock* You okay? My name's Cody. Courtney: Yeah, thanks. Nice to meet you Co-wow. Music is heard in the background as a boat approaches with Justin on it. Most of the girls fawn over him. Natasha: (Yes, she is back on the dock) Now that's the kind of guy I like. Chris: It's the male model, Justin! Justin: Hey Chris. I just wanna let you know my contract says I can't get any injuries in the face, pelvic region, arms, legs, chest, skull, earlobe... Chris: Yes, we all know your requirements to stay handsome Justin. I'm sure you'll see things will meet your fancy. Justin: Thanks. *smiles and winks at the girls* Sadie: EEEEEEEE!!! *faints* Katie: *tries to catch Sadie, but is knocked over by her into the water* Gwen: Wow, lots of falling in the water today. Clumsiness is in full circle. Katie: *climbs back onto the dock* Oh, I totally agree. People should be more careful. Chris: Here comes Owen! Yo! Owen: Wow, Chris, this is awesome! I'm so stoked to be here! WOOOOOHOOOO!!! It's...it's... Gwen: Awesome? Owen: YEAH!!!! Are you gonna be on my team? Gwen: Fingers crossed. Chris: Hmm...one boat is running a little late. ... Finally, the next boat pulls up. Joshua and Leshawna get off the boat. Leshawna is noticeably worn out by talking to Josh, or more Josh blabbing on about archeology for the whole boat ride. (Josh wears a light brown jacket with a white shirt. He has dark brown pants and brown shoes. He also has a red bandana tied around his neck and a light brown fedora. He has black hair and eyes) Chris: Hey! Josh and 'Shawna! What's up? Josh: *still blabbing on* Did you know they discovered a Tyran- Leshawna: Ugh, finally I can get away from this kid! This dude's been bothering me the whole boat ride. Shawna needs her space. Josh: *shocked* You mean...you don't care about the amazing discoveries of fossils? Leshawna: No! I don't! Have you been listening to me at all? Josh: Actually I've been talking for so long I didn't hear anything else besides my own voice. Man, I'm thirsty. Chris: May I suggest drinking out of the ocean? Bridgette: No, don't! That would make you more thirsty! Josh: It's okay gal, I'm too smart to fall for that. Harold: Nobody is smarter than me. It is a proven fact. Noah: Um, you sure about that? Harold: Yes Chris: Wait, the next boat is arriving! It's....Adam! (Adam is owned by Clyde-the-Snivy, he has designs by CoGreen20 and Emperor Lucas) Adam: Is this...civilization? Wow! And to think I just learned English last week. Chris: Yes, welcome to the island. Interesting thing is, the first thing you do when you get out of the wilderness is sign up for a reality TV show. Adam: It made sense at the time. Chris: ....right....next up is Frank! (Frank is owned by ajinator101) Frank: Hello Chris, it's great to be here...but this isn't a resort. Chris: How many times will I have to tell people this? Gwen: As many times as brochures you printed out saying this was a resort. Frank: So what are we here for? Chris: Summer camp! Isn't it exciting? Frank: No, considering I could be relaxing in my pool right now. But I guess I'll just have to deal with it. Chris: Whatever. That's your problem, not mine. Haha. Lindsay: So when do we start the contest thing again? Chris: Right now! If you will follow me, I will show you your teams. Courtney: Teams for what? Chris: For the contest! The one you all signed up for, to compete for a million big ones! Courtney: Actually the brochure sa- Chris: It doesn't matter what the brochure said, because you're competing for a million dollars! A MILLION DOLLARS!!!!!! You will be split up into three teams, compete in various challenges, and each day the losing team will send someone home via Dock of Shame. Ezekiel: Aww yeah, Zeke is gonna win dawgs! Chris: Good luck with that. Anyways, here are the teams....on the Screaming Gophers.... ...Nick... ....Heather... ...Gwen... ...Trent... ...Cody... ...Emily... ...Ezekiel... ...Noah... ...Adam... ...and Lindsay. *tosses SG banner to Cody* You are the Screaming Gophers! Noah: Wow, how admirable. Ezekiel: Aww, yeah! We're gonna win every challenge since we have so many g- Chris: Zeke! SHUSH! I'm trying to announce the teams. Next, the Killer Bass are as follows.... ....Beth.... ....Bridgette... ...Justin... ...Geoff... ...Katie... ...Sadie... ...Izzy... ...DJ... ...and Josh. *tosses KB banner to Geoff* You are the Killer Bass. Geoff: Aw yeah dude! This team is off the hook! DJ: Nice to meet you all. I'm DJ. Bridgette: *shakes hands with DJ* Nice to meet you DJ. I'm Bridgette. Chris: As for the rest of you.... ...Courtney.... ....Tyler... ...Harold... ...Natasha... ...Blaineley... ...Owen... ...Eva... ...Frank... ...Duncan... ...and Leshawna. *tosses Leshawna a Furious Robins banner* You are the Furious Robins. Natasha: The Furious Robbins? Ew, that name is terrible. Courtney: I agree, who made that name? Duncan: Something wrong, princess? Courtney: Who asked you? Creep. *walks away from Duncan* Justin: Chris, we're down a member! Chris: Do I look like I care? *cuts Justin off* I don't. Justin: *Sighs* Chris: Now that the teams are decided, I'll show you to your cabins. *walks to the cabins* Here they are. Cody: Can I sleep next to Gwen? Gwen: I hope the cabins aren't co-ed, Chris. Chris: No, they're not. Girls sleep on one side, boys on the other. Well, get unpacking. -Later- Tyler: Aw yeah! Top bunk! Duncan: Oh, you sure you're getting that bunk? Harold: Actually guys, as there are only 5 of us in here, all of us except for Owen can get a top bunk. We wouldn't want to be crushed under his weight, which could be deadly. Owen: WOOHOOO!!! GUYS SLEEPOVER *grabs Duncan, Tyler, Frank, and Harold and puts them in headlocks* Tyler: *turns blue* eughhhh Owen: *releases Tyler* Oops, sorry dude. Tyler: Um, no problem dude. ANYWAYS TOP BUNK!!! I brought my bags to the cabin, and now I'm gonna sleep in it. Harold: We all are Tyler. Tyler: Yea...I know. Frank: *rolls his eyes and puts his stuff on a bottom bunk* Lindsay is walking her bags to the cabin, when... Cody: *flies out of the cabin door* AHHHHHHHHHHH *slides through the ground* Oof! Lindsay: Are you okay Caleb? Cody: Yeah...I'm fine. Gwen: *dusts her hands off* Creep. Cody: She'll come around. Lindsay: Who are you talking to? Are you talking to yourself? Sometimes I talk to myself. Chris: Oops, I forgot to tell you about the confessionals. The confession booth is over there. *motions to confessional* You can use them to dish some dirt or to give a shoutout back home. Tyler: CONF: Woohoo! This place is radical! There's lots of cool dudes and some awesome chicks! I'm totally gonna win that million for my boys back home. Beth: CONF: Is thith working? Yeath, I dunno if I'm gonna win or not. I hope I do! Heather: CONF: This camp is full of a bunch of idiotic losers. I'll just play them one by one, and they won't know what hit them. Losers. Katie: CONF: *with Sadie* OMG, yay! We get to be on the same team Sadie! Like, we're gonna get so far. Sadie: CONF: Like, I know, it's so awesome. And we also have Justin on our team. Katie and Sadie: CONF: *sigh* Justin.... Katie: CONF: What were we talking about again? Justin: CONF: I'm planning on using my looks to my advantage. With a million bucks, this star will be even brighter than he is now. *winks at camrea, his teeth sparkle* Noah: CONF: I seem to be the smartest one here. I hope these challenges push people to their mental limits. If so, this will be easy. Emily: CONF: I don't think I'll win... Chris: Next up, let's see where you'll be eating your food...every day! Welcome to the mess hall. Make sure to say hi to Chef. Chef: *creepily smiles and waves* The campers are in line for their lunch...Chef is serving slop. It's nasty and gross. You wouldn't want any. Harold: *as slop is plopped on his plate* Really? Is this the best you can cook? Chef: It's what you're gonna eat! Harold: Fine, GOSH! Gwen: *slop is plopped on her plate...it moves* I think mine just moved. Chef: *smashes slop with hammer, covering Gwen with it* Gwen: Right... Geoff: *is sitting, trying to eat the slop...he shoves some in his mouth and gags* Aw yuck, this is nasty dudes! Yo, can we order a pizza? Chef: *throws a cleaver at Geoff...it narrowly misses* Geoff: Woah, it's cool G! Adam: I've eaten animals raw, and they tasted better than this. Bridgette: Raw...animals? Eating? *picks up her tray and moves away from Adam* Adam: What's her problem? Justin: I believe she is called...a vegetarian. Adam: *scratches his head* Not ringing a balloon, dude. Justin: I believe you mean a bell. Adam: *shrugs* Chris: Are you enjoying your food? No? Good! It's challenge time! Please report to the cliff, immediately. Katie: Cliff? Oh no, what are we doing? DJ: It's our first challenge, how hard can it be? *Cut to the campers on top of the cliff, waiting to jump* DJ: Aw, s***. =END OF EPISODE=